


A Quiet Moment In Wakanda

by SethMarbot



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethMarbot/pseuds/SethMarbot
Summary: Erik and T'Challa spend the night in each others arms...
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	A Quiet Moment In Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to celebrate Killchalla's anniversary by sharing a ficlet I wrote on Valentine's day.

Moonlight crept through the curtains, beaming over the bed. Sheets pooling around them as they share chaste kisses.Erik pulls away to whispers against his ear.

"So damn pretty, kitten." T'challa smiled reaching up to cup Erik's cheeks and presses a kiss to his nose. 

"Charming as ever Kumkani." T'Challa whimpers softly as he feels his dick harden. T'Challa feels flushed at the indication.

"Fuck," Erik groans, grabbing a fistful of his round ass, dragging his throbbing dick out and burying himself back inside. T'Challa spreads his legs further, tight heat pulling Erik in. He savors the feeling of being full, eyes fluttering close.

"Nah kitten, keep those pretty eyes open." Erik purred against his neck, stroking his very sensitive walls.

"N'Jadaka.." T'Challa whimpers at the feeling of his own dick leaking as Erik presses into his prostate. He grips the sheets for purchase as Erik fucks him through another orgasm, body quaking in overwhemling pleasure. Erik comes in hot spurts seconds after inside T'Challa.


End file.
